


you have (stolen) my heart

by patchworkangel



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brian just really wants to marry Freddie, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Maycury Week, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Brian May, also like - just a mish mosh of timelines, soft brian, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworkangel/pseuds/patchworkangel
Summary: I'd marry you, he'd think, and make you this happy forever.A silly daydream, really.





	you have (stolen) my heart

**Author's Note:**

> My first Maycury Week entry! Yay me!  
Anyway, I don't really know what this is, the plot sort of got away from me.  
But I do know that it deals with a lot of pining, and maybe a bit of drama.  
Hope you guys like it <3
> 
> Luv ya!

Brian watched as Freddie danced around their dressing room after their show, twirling around in his silky, flow-y, costume. It was only the two of them right now, both Roger and John having stepped out for a smoke break a few minutes ago. Freddie had insisted on keeping his outfit on a little while longer, thoroughly enjoying how the material still made him feel, long after stepping off the stage. How it made him look. 

Brian couldn't agree more. After all, he was the only one who truly understood what Freddie meant. Their stage outfits were twins; both pieces luxuriously made by their friend, Zandra Rhodes. She told them that they were made with the very same bridal pieces he and Freddie had admired when they first visited her; modified slightly to make them into glamorous stage costumes. They were light, and airy - and they moved like a dream.

Which was how they were moving now, with Freddie's prancing around the room. The long, silky material danced around him like a pair of wings, making him look like an angel of Eden - so beautiful, but achingly off limits. What Brian wouldn't give, for just a chance to touch;_ a chance to kiss._

Oh, he knew that he was being incredibly obvious. He knew very well that he was being a fool.

But he just couldn't help it. Freddie Mercury in moments like this - _guard down, soul open_ \- was just so beautiful, and inspiring, to watch.

_I'm going to marry you one day_, Brian would think to himself during moments like this, smitten as he was.

Even if he knew that it was impossible. Even if he knew that he would never have the chance.

_I'd marry you_, he'd think, _and make you this happy forever._

A silly daydream, really.

Brian was startled out of his thoughts by a hand grabbing his own. "_Brian! Come dance with me, love! This silk was simply made for dancing!_" 

Freddie pulled him to his feet, even though he was dressed in nothing but his dark trousers, feet as bare as the day he was born. The guitarist rolled his eyes and relented, letting the singer lead him to the center of the tiny dressing room, spinning under Brian's arm along the way. 

"_Come now! Put your hands here and here, love,_" Freddie directed, arranging Brian's limbs into a perfect waltz position. Brian remembered reading somewhere that dancers referred to this as the 'closed hold', because of how close the dancers would hold each other. Brian silently willed his heart to beat a little softer - lest Freddie lean in close, and realize just how wildly it was beating out of his chest.

"_May I have this dance, Mr. Mercury?_" Brian spoke, voice trembling lightly. 

Freddie grinned. "_Yes, of course, Mr. May._" 

Freddie then launched them into a poor man's waltz, the singer taking charge of their movements, even though Brian was supposed to be the one leading. Brian found that he didn't mind; rules were meant to be followed by other people - not he and Freddie. 

The two of them danced their hearts away in their tiny dressing room; imaginary music - or maybe just their laughter - guiding their feet. Freddie especially loved when Brian twirled him, their height difference making it so much easier to do. The funny thing was, Brian never fancied himself a dancing man before; in fact, dancing had been a bane of his existence many times, and many lovers, ago. 

And yet somehow, right here - _barefoot and barely dressed _\- with Freddie's hand in his, Brian suddenly felt like he was born to dance. _If only to dance just one dance for the rest of his life. _

_Someday_, he thought, as he beheld Freddie giggling with delight when Brian twirled him again. _Someday, I'm gonna marry you, and we'll dance just like this on our wedding day. _

Freddie twirled right into his arms, giddy smile on his face as he looked up at Brian.

Warm brown met comforting hazel, both hiding a longing so deep, a devotion so pure. A yearning so intense, one could drown within them, forgetting the world beyond their door. _In this moment - right here, and right now - it was just the two of them. _

_Brian leaned down; Freddie rose on his toes. _

Outside in the hallway, the sound of Roger and Deaky talking loudly as they made their way back to the dressing room, cut between them. Freddie's eyes widened, and he quickly pushed and stepped away from Brian, forfeiting the comfort of his arms - just as the door swung open. Roger poked his head in. 

"Everything's packed up. You guys ready to go?" he inquired. 

Freddie glanced at Brian, blush still staining his cheeks. Brian cleared his throat. "Uh, just give us a minute, Rog. Still trying to help Freddie get out of his bloody blouse. You know how they are." 

Roger shrugged noncommittally, John poking his head in behind him to address them. "Well then, in that case, Roger and I'll be waiting in the car. Try to not to take too long, yeah?" 

Freddie gave a silent thumbs up, one hand already moving to the laces of his top. Roger and John nodded and left, taking their things with them. Brian stood for a moment longer in the middle of the room, suddenly unsure of how to proceed or where to go next. He turned to look at Freddie, and saw that he was already halfway unlaced, clearly not in any need of his help.

Or him.

Sighing, he finally decided to just go back to what he was doing before, seeing as Freddie clearly wasn't going to acknowledge the moment they just had mere minutes ago. In fact, for all intents and purposes, it seemed Freddie was outright ignoring him. Which...wasn't ideal, but it also wasn't his place to push him.

Putting on his shirt and jumper, he studied Freddie from the corner of his eye, and saw him carefully putting his top away, packing it into the special travelling bag that came with it. That came for both of their blouses.

Swallowing nervously, Brian approached him with the twin to his top, already folded neatly.

"Um... here you go, Fred," he spoke, his voice gentle and painstakingly level. Freddie let out a surprised 'Oh' when Brian handed him the garment, fingers curling around the soft material. He held the garment in his hand for a few moments, before putting it away alongside his own. Throughout it all, Freddie kept his eyes on the ground, refusing to even look up to meet Brian's eyes. 

Brian nodded to himself, getting out of Freddie's way, while struggling to keep his emotions in check. 

_It's okay,_ he told himself._ It's going to be fine. It was just a misunderstanding. They're going to be fine. _

He kept telling himself that as he held the door for Freddie, the two of them leaving the dressing room with silence hanging between them.

He kept telling himself that as they walked down the quiet hallway, nothing but their footsteps to keep them company.

He kept telling himself that as they got into the car, and drove into the night, back to their apartment. He kept telling himself that as Freddie seemed to avoid touching him at all costs, tucked into himself on his side of the car. _It was going to be alright,_ Brian told himself._ It was going to be alright._

When they got to their apartment, Brian stopped Freddie just as he was about to turn into his room. They couldn't just let something like this lie; _couldn't risk letting it fester_. He needed to fix this. It was clearly his fault, and feelings or not, he needed to make sure that they would still have a functioning band come tomorrow.

"_I'm sorry._" Brian apologized, standing in the doorway of Freddie's room. "_What happened in the dressing room earlier... I know it's been upsetting you, Freddie, so I'm sorry. It was my fault, not yours. You didn't do anything wrong. I promise you, it'll never happen again._"

Brian offered a small smile of reassurance, hoping his apology would be enough. In front of him though, Freddie stood with a bewildered look on his face, mouth agape.

"_Brian...I- I..,_"

Brian reached out instinctively to smooth away the furrow building between Freddie's brows, fingers lingering for more than a moment. Realizing what he had done, he pulled his hand away like it had been burnt.

"_I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Uh.. good night, Freddie. Sweet dreams_." With that Brian quickly retreated to his own room, shutting the door behind him.

Finally in his own space, Brian sank onto his bed, his head in his hands.

His whole body felt heavy, his extremities cold and numb. The thought of his friendship with Freddie being ruined because of his stupid feelings, sent his heart into a crashing dive. He didn't want to lose Freddie. He couldn't bear to. _He could give up on all the silly daydreams, of someday being able to kiss him; to love him. He could give up on the silly wish to someday call him his husband; his favorite flowers, his Freddie in white, and their wedding at sunset._

_He could give all of that up. As long as he didn't lose Freddie._

He crawled under his covers with his mantra ringing in his head. _It's going to be alright, it's going to be okay._

_You're not gonna lose him. _  
_You're not gonna lose him._

_Everything's going to be alright. _  
_Everything's going to be alright._

Brian was startled by a weight slipping under the covers behind him, a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders. Shocked, he turned around in the stranger's hold, only to be met with warm brown eyes, and jet black hair.

And before a single word could escape his mouth, soft, full, lips captured his.

Brian felt his whole world coming to a halt, unsure of what was going on - but knowing that he would be damned if he wasn't going to take his chance, to kiss Freddie back with everything in him.

Freddie pulled away from him with a gasp, breathing heavily as he cradled Brian's face between his hands.

"_D- Do you..-_" he panted, finally letting his eyes meet Brian's. "_...do you have any idea, how long I've wanted to do that?_"

Brian laughed lightly into Freddie's palm, tears gathering in his eyes. "_...probably for as long as I have, love._"

A look of realization came over Freddie's face, and with a broken whimper he buried his face in Brian's chest, hands gripping tight - almost as if he was afraid this was all a dream. Brian returned the gesture in kind, burying his face in Freddie's hair, and breathing in his scent; the realization that his love was actually returned, finally dawning on him.

"_I love you,_" he whispered, arms wrapped tightly around the man who held his heart.

"_I love you, too, Brimi,_" Freddie answered; soft, warm, and content.

Brian pulled the covers around them, settling in to get some sleep. In his arms, Freddie was already slumbering away, and as Brian drifted off - he dreamt of _baby's breath_ and _rice_, _sunsets_ and _wedding bells_, and _golden rings_.

Not so fast, he thought. Not so fast. Let's just savor the moment for now.

But maybe... _someday. _

Someday, they'll get there.

_Someday._

_Soon._


End file.
